Femme by Jillian
by wahinetoa
Summary: Unexpected and exotic consequences simmer on an evening with Storm. OCs appearing. A short respite from a good mate.


Title: Femme Fatale  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters  
  
Note: This one was inspired by a tv show.   
  
My other story "Something Old" will be updated  
  
----------------------------  
  
As they emerged from the darkness of the mansion's grand gates, Ororo slowly slipped her hand inside David's and gave it a gentle squeeze. A gentle smile crossed her face as she felt David's soft lips against the back of her hand.   
  
David was the kind of man who gave new meaning to the words "tall, dark, and handsome". Over six feet tall, broad shouldered, and possessed the most dark, velvety eyes she'd ever seen. They had only been dating for a few months, but the day Ororo met him she was smitten.   
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Ororo beamed.  
  
"You're very welcome." His deep voice and the way he stared into her clear blue eyes made her short of breath.   
  
Ororo broke away from his gaze and began to fumble through her black clutch for her keys. David's hand found it's way into her silken snowy hair, brushing it lightly from her face. He pulled her closely and pressed his lips to hers, his goatee lightly brushing against her cheek.  
  
"I want you to come in, but with the students here...," she managed to say, pulling herself away slightly breathless.  
  
David flashed her a smile. "It's okay." He didn't want to pressure her, but the look in her eyes was telling him she was thinking about it.  
  
"Are you quiet?"   
  
"Quiet?"   
  
"I mean,...during?" Ororo was slightly amused at the confused expression on his face.  
  
"You'd never know I was here," he gently whispered in her ear. The smile he gave her was all she needed to take a risk for once.  
  
Ororo took David by the hand and led him inside the dark, quiet mansion. They treaded lightly across the wooden floors, like two teenagers sneaking off to be alone. The only light to guide them to the staircase came from the kitchen a few feet away at the end of the hallway. Ororo led him up the grand staircase and the two made a careful, yet fast paced ascent to her loft at the far end of the hall.   
  
Ororo was far from shy, but it wasn't in her nature to flaunt her affairs. As far as she was concerned, the less the others knew about her romantic life the better. But there was one person who was always hard to hide anything from...and he was the sole occupier of the kitchen drinking a beer and smoking a cigar.  
  
Almost giggling, Ororo led David up the stairs into her large attic loft, only lit by the moon shining through her sky light. Ororo pulled him close nuzzling the side of his neck, breathing in his cologne. Following her lead, David trailed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder.  
  
"Really quiet?" she muttered, pulling away from him once again.   
  
"Extremely quiet," he confirmed, hugging her to him ready for a passionate night with her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Good morning, Rogue." Ororo sung as she waltzed into the kitchen, ready for a morning jog in her turquoise shirt and white shorts.  
  
Rogue looked up from her bagel and greeted her. As Rogue watched Ororo make her breakfast, she noticed the slight glow in her face. And she was humming...Ororo hardly ever "hums".  
  
"You all right, hon'?"   
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Ororo asked, almost surprised at the question.   
  
"'Cause last night it sounded like you were havin' one hell of a nightmare. I could hear you all the way from my room." Ororo turned away from Rogue and hid her face in the refrigerator trying to hide the blush from her cheeks.  
  
"She wasn't the only one," Remy chimed in as he entered the kitchen, hair comically disheveled and still in his red shorts and white undershirt that he slept in the night before.  
  
"For a moment Stormy, I thought you were up there havin' sex," he laughed, taking a seat at the table next to Rogue. His nimble fingers danced their way over to her half-eaten cream cheese bagel. Before Rogue could get a word out, Remy bit into it and slyly winked at her so she wouldn't yell at him.   
  
Ororo couldn't even look Remy in the eye, thus moving behind him with her back against the counter, holding her glass of orange juice in front of her face. Her eyes fluttered up to the doorway as Emma entered the kitchen followed by Jean, both looking professional for their morning classes.   
  
"Good morning. Everyone ready for drills?" Jean smiled trying to lighten the mood, picking up on Ororo's discomfort.  
  
But in Emma-like fashion, she cut straight to the chase. "Did you guys hear all that racket last night?" She flipped her blonde hair and narrowed her eyes slyly at Ororo, not really asking a question at all.  
  
Jean made her way over to Ororo, gently putting her arm around her. "You okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Jean, I'm fine. I had a nightmare, that's all." Ororo knew Jean could tell when she was nervous, but she tried to sound calm.   
  
But Emma was determined to cause trouble. "Ever notice how nightmares and great sex always sound the same...isn't that right Rogue?"   
  
The comment was enough to tear Remy's attention away from his bagel, practically waiting for the fight to begin.   
  
But Rogue was barely phased by it. "I wouldn't even know," she said coolly not even taking her eyes away from her magazine. But she did manage to rest her cheek on her right hand with her middle finger conveniently pointed at Emma.  
  
"Ohhhh, that's too bad sugah...," Emma went even further mocking Rogue's southern drawl, "...maybe you should get down on your knees and pray to God to put you out of your misery."  
  
A sly smile crept into the corner of Rogue's mouth as she muttered under her breath, "Well I'm sure you're familiar with bein' on your knees, Emma."  
  
"HA!!!" Remy barked with laughter, barely keeping his bagel in his mouth. Now that's the Rogue he knew, full of sass.  
  
Ororo took another deep breath, hoping this morning would end. But more footsteps toward the kitchen told her otherwise. Logan stood in the doorway casually and greeted everyone with a nod. Ororo could feel his gray eyes fixed on her.   
  
Logan looked directly at Ororo and uttered from his lips a statement that did more than just cut through the silence. "There's a man in your bed."   
  
Jaws dropped. "So that was what we heard last night," Rogue laughed.  
  
"There is NOT," Ororo stammered, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Stormy, you naughty girl. I didn't know ya had it in ya." Remy grinned up at her with that boyish charm. Ororo couldn't even bare to look him in the face and chastise him for calling her that name, which made him laugh even more.  
  
But Logan broke in once more. "He's dead."  
  
"What?" Jean laughed.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Ororo looked at Logan and was beginning to take him seriously. "No he's not, he's just sleeping."  
  
Jean tried to calm the situation. "How do you know he's dead?"  
  
Logan looked at Jean for a moment and he didn't have to say anything more. But Jean tried once more not to panic Ororo. "Ororo, go on up and check on him. See if he's awake."  
  
"You could light firecrackers under his ass, you won't wake him." Logan was never one to sugar coat things.  
  
Jean looked at Ororo and could see the confusion in her eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll go check...," Jean started for the hallway but stopped and turned with a slight pout, "...will someone come with me?"  
  
Logan laughed under his breath, allowing all four ladies to walk past him. Once the room was clear he plopped down across from Remy.  
  
"He's really dead?" Remy managed to utter with a full mouth.  
  
"As a door nail, Cajun."   
  
Remy shook his head and laughed. "That's a damn shame...but what a way to go."  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ororo's room...  
  
Ororo stepped into her room first, followed by Jean, Rogue, and Emma. They all stood there, almost afraid to approach the seemingly perfect sleeping figure laying peacefully in Ororo's bed. All four ladies lined up on the right side of her bed, staring at him at first.  
  
"Well, I'll say this for ya sugah, you sure know how to pick 'em."   
  
Jean reached down and felt for a pulse, regretting it the instant she touched David's wrist. She didn't want to say what she was about to say. "I'm sorry Ororo."  
  
Ororo simply put her hand to her mouth and looked sadly down upon him. She seemed almost stunned. "How...?!"  
  
"It's too early to tell. Hank and I will run some tests before the students get up."  
  
"Well, at least he had a good time before he went," Emma chimed with an awkward laugh, genuinely trying to sound sincere. Emma then worked her fingers along the edge of the sheet that covered his lower half, trying to get a peak at him.  
  
Jean noticed and couldn't believe how brazen she was. "Emma!"  
  
Emma continued and lifted the sheet exposing David's muscular lower half, all eyes naturally creeping downwards.  
  
"Wowwwwwww...." Emma, Jean, and Rogue all drawled in unison.  
  
"Damn, girl. I'm surprised you were able to walk this mornin'," Rogue uttered.   
  
Ororo just shook her head and took a seat next to the bed. "I can't believe I slept with a dead man."  
  
As if on cue, Emma offered her own two cents. "Don't worry about that, I sleep with them all the time."   
  
Ororo just couldn't believe it. "I don't understand this. I feel like I'm 20 all over again."  
  
Jean sat on the arm rest of Ororo's chair trying to comfort her friend. "Ororo, has this happened before?"  
  
"Sort of...we were, you know, in the middle of it and he threw his back out."  
  
Rogue looked at Ororo a little bewildered, and on the verge of laughing. "Ro, exactly what do you do in bed?"  
  
"I don't do anything!" That look of embarrassment found its way to Ororo's face once again.  
  
Emma said casually, "Well maybe that's the problem, they have to do all the work."   
  
All eyes were on Emma until she got the hint to leave the room. Jean looked at Ororo and rubbed her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"It'll be okay," she said soothingly, "but Emma was right about one thing..."  
  
Rogue looked at Jean, wondering what if anything could Emma be right about. "What's that?"  
  
Jean smiled, "...there are worse ways of dying."  
  
Ororo looked up at Jean, then eventually smiled. It did make her feel a little better.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
3 months later...the rec room  
  
"Hey Red, are ya in or what?" Rogue was getting impatient as Jean took forever to make her bid.  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm thinking," Jean must have looked at her cards 10 times before she threw in a measly 5 dollars.  
  
Remy cocked his eyebrow, a little annoyed. "Dat's it?!"  
  
"Allrightallrightallright...jus' show your hand." Logan was getting restless. Just as Jean was about to show her hand, Ororo strolled in and pulled up a seat in between Remy and Logan.  
  
"How are ya darlin'?"  
  
"Care to join in Stormy? I'm this close to takin' all their money."   
  
"No thank-you Remy. I'm not really in the mood to take all of your money," she joked.  
  
"What's wrong sugah, didn't ya have fun on your down time?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
  
"Why, what happened?" Jean started to get concerned.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I met another man while I was away." Ororo should have sounded happy, but there was a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
Jean and Rogue smiled. "That's great...isn't it?"  
  
"He died."  
  
All four pairs of eyes grew wide with disbelief. "What?!"  
  
"It was the same as last time, I don't know how it happened," Ororo almost sounded frantic. "When the police came I told them what happened...you know, how I kill men and he didn't believe me. He said 'Oh yeah, well let's see, sleep with me'...and I did....then he died."   
  
The room was completely silent and nobody made a move. Ororo stared at the shocked expressions of her friends for a moment, then burst into laughter unable to contain herself. "I'm just kidding. I'm fine, Jeremy's fine. We had a wonderful time."  
  
Rogue's jaw hung open. "I don't believe this."  
  
"Ororo that's not funny," Jean mirrored Rogue's stunned expression.  
  
"Hell, I was all set to go to her trial!!!" Rogue threw her cards down. Both ladies left the room seemingly disgusted that their friend would joke about something like that.  
  
Ororo turned to her two remaining friends, slightly confused, "I thought it was funny." Ororo brushed it off with a laugh, knowing they weren't really mad. Deciding to join in the game she took Jean's seat and played her hand.  
  
Logan and Remy chuckled under their breath; it was good to see Ororo have some fun at their expense.   
  
"So what'cha got?" Logan was more than ready to lay down his winning hand.  
  
"Full house." Ororo smiled and laid down her cards.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" Remy and Logan slammed down their cards and promptly left the table in a huff. Ororo watched them leave, amused that Jean's hand actually won the game, and pulled the chips to her side triumphantly.  
  
The End 


End file.
